Sweet Victory
by MidnightAmbrose
Summary: Rolleigns one shot


"1…2…3! And the winner of this match….Seth Rollins!" Seth Rollins just pinned his former tag team partner, Roman Reigns. It's a big shocker. Seth rolls out of the ring and quickly makes his way to the back before Roman could attack him. Roman's mad. Really mad. He lost to his other former teammate, Dean Ambrose last week. Roman got up and he's pissed off. He's going to get back at Seth and he had the perfect idea of what to do to the smaller, yet flexible man. Let's just say that Seth won't be able to walk later.

* * *

Roman slams the locker room door open and slams the door close. He turns around and locks it and moves a table in front of it. Seth is trapped. He's trapped with Roman. He's trapped in an empty locker room. He's trapped in an empty locker room with a pissed off Roman. Seth knew what was about to happen. He knew that he is done. Seth is afraid. He backed up in the corner and rolled up into a ball. Roman pulled him up and forcibly backed him up against the lockers. Seth already had his vest off, so he knew that if he was going to get hit, it would hurt—painfully. Roman looked straight into Seth's eyes and they smiled at each other. Seth knew the only pain Roman will ever give him is pleasure from sex. Seth knew Roman would never in a million years hurt him.

Roman ripped off Seth's black under armour and stuck his tongue down his throat. Seth kicked off his boots and jumped up to wrap his legs around Roman's waist. Roman pushed him back onto the lockers again started humping him into the lockers, which led to Seth letting out a loud moan. Roman started kissing Seth's neck. Seth slid his hand down Roman's long black hair. Seth told Roman to go faster. He did and Seth let out some more loud moans. Roman stopped and looked into the two toned man's eyes and kissed him. Seth hugged him and told him that he likes what he just did. With that said, Roman unzips Seth's pants and pulls down his pants and briefs. Seth was already starting to cum. Roman rapidly stroked his dick, which caused Seth to cum even more. He cummed all over Roman's hand and Roman licked it all off. Roman went and sucked on Seth's dick and went all the way in. Roman could fit Seth entire dick in his mouth. Seth's cum was already shooting into Roman's mouth and Roman just swallowed and swallowed. Roman was vigorously moving his head back and forth on the younger man's dick. Seth started to moan and let out small "ah" sounds. He gripped Roman's hair and wrapped it around his hands and pulled on it. That caused Roman to grip and forcefully pressed his hands into Seth's hips. Seth pulled Roman and his mouth off of his dick and pushed him back on the ground and sat on top of him to kiss him. Roman kicked off his boots. Seth kicked off his pants. Seth unbuckled Roman's vest, which displayed his tribal tattoo, and started playfully biting his nipple. Seth went down and unzipped Roman's pants. He pulled them off, along with his boxers. He rubbed his dick on Roman's and Roman let out a pleasing moan. Seth could feel Roman's cum come out. He makes his way down and licks it all right off. Seth puts Roman's entire dick in his mouth. Seth never could before, but this time…this time he finally got it. He went up and down, up and down, swallowing Roman's cum in the process. Roman grabbed that two-toned hair of his. Seth grabbed onto Roman's hips and rubbed his hands on them. Seth pulled out and started to vigorously stroke the Samoan dick. Roman cummed on Seth's hand, but he licked it off instantly. Roman pulled Seth up and kissed him on the spot. He rolled Seth over and pinned him to the ground. He is on top of Seth and started rubbing his dick on Seth's and Roman started kissing Seth's neck. Seth wrapped his arms around the older Samoan and ran his fingers up and down his back. Roman looked at Seth, smiled and told him that his ass belonged to him now. Seth kissed him on the lips and told him that he will always belong to Roman. Roman got up and found an empty table. He lied down on the table and told Seth to ride him. Seth got on him and placed Roman's dick inside of him. Seth let out some ah sounds and Roman smiled at him. Roman held him in position and fucked him, hard. Seth couldn't control himself and he cummed all over Roman's stomach. With no hesitation, Seth went down and licked his own product and Roman loved that. Seth leaned down and kissed Roman passionately and told him how much he needed this. He told him that if he wins his matches more often, this will be a regular thing. With that said, Roman decided to pleasure Seth again. He started stroking his pretty boy's dick. He picked up speed and Seth was done. He was cumming all over Roman while being fucked by Roman. Seth absolutely loves it when the older man takes control. He likes to feel protected under him. Seth cummed all over Roman's hand and Roman licked it off. It was hot and sticky.

Roman told Seth to get off and he did. Roman told Seth to lie down on his stomach back on the table. He did. Roman got on top of him and stuck it in his ass. Seth let out a displeasing, yet joyful moan. Roman went all the way in and Seth let out a loud "AH" sound. Roman found his soft spot. He started out slow, moving back and forth, back and forth. Seth stopped him and told him to go all the way and go fast. The second Roman heard that, he knew Seth was ready for the hardcore ass-fucking of his life. The table was squeaking, Seth was screaming and Roman was holding that two-toned hair. The table broke in half from the weight of the two men rapidly moving. They both laughed it off and Roman continued. After about 10 minutes, Roman got off of Seth and rolled over next to him. Both were panting, loudly. Roman rubbed his back. Seth crawled over and got on top of Roman and lied down on top of him. He was still panting. They kissed a few times. Seth kissed Roman's neck and buried his face into it.

Seth softly whispered "I love you, Roman."

Roman softly responded, "I love you too, Seth." He kissed Seth forehead.


End file.
